


I love the way you tear me apart

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Felix has a money kink probably, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Panty Kink, Power Play, Scratching, dont look at me, felix is also probably a cannibal, just kinks and stuff, like seriously it will be terrible felix is a murderer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is living the good life. Only at 23 years old with plenty of money to fall back on and probably voted most likely to kill a man in high school. But he hasn't killed anyone yet, well, it hasn't been proven. But David on the other hand is fresh out of a job and less freshly out of a relationship. He hates to be alone and at 29 he feels a need to try and fill the spot, he doesn't want to be alone forever but at the same time he isn't too desperate. So when Felix comes into his life at a more vulnerable time David falls into a..relationship with him. He finds himself moving in and maybe things are moving too quick and he doesn't remember the last time he left Felix's apartment on his own will. David isn't one to be pushed around but Felix doesn't like it when his prey struggles too much. David had no idea someone just over five feet tall could tear him down like he was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the way you tear me apart

Felix walked into David's life a bit suddenly. Well, more like he strutted into David's life with his heels clicking against the ground with each step. Either way there weren't any warning signs flashing in his head as Felix flirted with him at the grocery store. He was working at check out at that point, a job which he was only able to hold for a few days after that. But either way David found his face going red not only due to Felix's purchases but also from the way he looked at him, gaze lingering on him.

David hated to admit it but he did like being looked at. He also hadn't had sex with anyone in months. There was a part of him that thrived on human contact and being reassured he was needed for something. Anything. 

The way Felix's lipstick stained lips turned up made him shiver a bit and he wondered what one night could do. He'd had one night stands before. Either way he ended up with a phone number written in loopy cursive on a small piece of paper in the bottom of his pocket, as well as a name on it. Felix. He found himself stumbling over words, forcing out the fact his shift ended at seven before mentally cursing at himself for sounding desperate.

He told himself he'd work on that. Seeming less desperate and caring less. Life would be easier. But he did care deep down and he knew it.

David watched the way Felix walked away, bag in his hand, his short heels clicked loudly against the linoleum. Even with heels he seemed pretty short. Regardless he  _was_ attractive. So David found himself calling Felix at 7:09 pm. They chatted briefly and the conversation ended a bit abruptly, David took no notice though. That was his earliest warning sign, but really there wasn't much to pick up that time. It was the signs that he missed later on that really got him into a mess.

Felix showed up around 7:21 pm and David was ready. He'd tidied his apartment and ended up dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. In all honesty he didn't expect to be wearing the clothes much longer.

The first time they had sex it was normal enough. Felix showed up and walked in, heels clicked against the wood floor as he took a few steps inside before he slipped them off, looking up at David with a grin. They were kissing and it was sloppy and there were lipstick stains trailing from David's jaw to his collar bone and Felix bit his shoulder hard and David only bit his lip as to make no noise. 

His shirt hit the floor and Felix was pressing him to the wall next to the door. His hands were all over, blunt nails scratched at David's pale skin and Felix was wriggling out of his own shirt. David whined lowly as Felix grabbed his hair, pulling his head to the side to leave marks up his neck. Breaths heaved in his chest and he was half-hard already. 

The TV played in the living room, David couldn't hear it though. He wouldn't be able to focus even if he could hear it though. Felix was dropping to his knees and pulling David's pants with him and damn he moved fast. There was a tug at the waistband of his boxers and Felix nuzzled at David's half-hard cock through the material, licking at it as well. The material grew wet as Felix licked over long and slow, it clung to David's cock and he groaned, a hand gripped Felix's hair until it was removed by Felix himself. He held both of David's hands back and the taller man groaned low, hips rolling slightly. 

Felix hummed quietly, fingers moving to grip at David's waistband. He tugged at it lightly, slowly pulling his boxers down his legs until he let them pool at his ankles. He moved to take David's cock in his hand with slim fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the head as he looked up at David through his lashes. Felix ran his tongue over his teeth before he took the head in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit. David's hands slipped into Felix's hair, running through the dyed orange undercut. Felix let out a dissatisfied noise but didn't pull back, instead he moved forward, taking more of David's cock in his mouth. 

David's hips rolled and Felix let out a low growl, keeping himself composed and taking David's cock as he moved his hips. Felix prided himself in being able to take cock, one of his many charming talents. The tongue piercing he had ran over the underside of David's cock as his mouth was fucked and soon Felix was putting his hands on David's hips, pulling his mouth off before grinning up at him. His hands slid up, gripping at David's bleached hair and roughly pulling his head to the side, nipping up his neck.

"Bedroom," Felix growled the word against David's neck, giving his hair a light tug before letting go and taking a step back, leaving David leaning on the wall, panting and hard. He just nodded, breathless and out of words and they made their way to hims room, stumbling and kissing sloppily. The bedroom was dark and David was shoved onto the bed, he sat up to watch Felix pull his bottoms down, left in lacy panties. He was walking over and soon David was laying down, Felix straddled him popping off the top of the lube he kept on him. He spread it over his fingers and raised his hips off of David's middle, holding his panties to the side as he slid a finger into himself.

David watched with half lidded eyes, Felix breathed out a soft moan, fucking himself with his finger as he stroked himself to full hardness before his hand planted itself on David's chest to hold him up. Soon he pressing another finger inside himself, groaning with irritation as he remembered the panties and how they were really in the way. Usually he'd bring knives into play and just cut them off, he had plenty of panties. But he didn't wanted David to feel threatened. Yet.

"Rip them off so you can fuck me," Felix all but growled and David complied, tearing the thin material and dropping it on the carpet. Felix groaned as his cock was freed and slid in another finger, pulling all three out a few moments later. He was left panting, cock leaking precum. David noted the piercing on his dick, a few years back some of his friends had tried to get him to get one, a frenum piercing. He nearly dodged the bullet there, piercings weren't his thing, but damn, Felix made them look good. Felix made a lot of things look good and David groaned as a condom was rolled onto his cock. David took in all the details about Felix from his smudged makeup to his flower tattoos.

Then there was a hand on his hair, pulling roughly as Felix lowered himself onto David's dick. He growled lowly and then moved to wrap slim fingers around David's wrists, rolling his hips, pressing down hard against David's cock. David merely whimpered and rolled his hips up.

"F-fuck. You can..tie my hands up if you want," David turned red as he stumbled through his words. He wasn't sure really where that came from but Felix was bringing something out of him. There was merely a wide grin in response and Felix lifted himself off David's dick, snatching up his torn panties and making a tight, messy knot around David's wrists, binding them together. David let out a whine and soon Felix sat himself back on David's cock, bouncing up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. A groan escaped him and a had slid back into David's hair, tugging at it as David let out breathless moans. Felix ground their hips together harshly, fighting the urge to hold onto David's neck until he turned blue, reminding himself to keep it tame. 

Trust was everything he needed to earn, jumping to less tame escapades had a large chance of driving David away, he had no idea about his kinks. So he slammed their hips together and dug his blunt nails into David's shoulders, keeping a fast pace until David unexpectedly came, whining as Felix rolled their hips together a few last times. Disappointing. However, he had to admit, David looked like the guy to have tame sex or no sex. He was still frustrated though so he let David slip out of him before inching forwards and sitting on David's upper chest. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head up so the head of Felix's cock brushed his lips.

"Get me off." There was no question and David couldn't even nod, letting his mouth open so Felix could pull his head closer, pressing his cock into David's mouth. The position was not comfortable and David had not given much head in his time but in the end it all added to the experience. His tongue ran over Felix's piercing and soon Felix was subtly rocking his hips, cock pressing further into David's mouth. He'd never admit it but hell, the whole being forced to choke on a dick turned David on a bit and he willed his dick to stay flaccid, he was already all tired out from one round. He couldn't imagine two.

So he just kept taking Felix's dick as he rocked his hips, running his tongue over whatever skin he could. Soon Felix grabbed two fistfuls of hair and pulled David's mouth all the way down on his dick and David held back a gag, swallowing around Felix's cock until Felix was pulling back and there was cum on his face and in his hair.

There was something about being treated like a cheap whore that turned David on. This night was holding too much self-discovery for David's liking. Felix slid off of David and stretched out on his bed, making himself comfortable, leaving David to go clean himself up before tiredly stumbling back to bed and curling his body around Felix's.

He didn't leave and David took it as a good sign. A sign of more nights like this to come.


End file.
